Question Night III
(This lists answers to Question Night III) - TheGRVOfLightning, MM - MasterMind5991 If there was a real SNTelevision and this aired on it would what you say and how you say it change? MM - Hmm... I would say a lot of good things, and this program should be done in a similar format to that of Rove Live (if you remember that show which ended in 2009). Rank the following leagues from your favourite to your least favourite: NHL, NFL, NBA, MLB, T20 Big-Bash, AFL, NRL, SupeRugby, A-League? GRV #AFL #NRL #NHL #MLB #NBA #NFL #T20 Big-Bash #SupeRugby #A-League MM #AFL #NRL #A-League #Twenty20 Big Bash #SupeRugby #NBA #NFL #NHL #MLB What do you think should be done to further prevent people committing suicide due to depression? GRV - Their clearly needs to be more promotion of Beyondblue and punishments in schools, the workplace and ICT MUST be made tighter. At what age do you think should be the legal age to marry? GRV - Hmm... There is no way that a 13 - 15 year old child would understand the commitment but 16 - 17 year olds would probably know the risks and more. So I would still say 18. You vote at 18, Get P plates and more. What are your views on the video referree system and should it be bought to Soccer? MM - Very useful, it is very good in determining whether (in AFL) it was a goal or whether it was touched or hit the post, or (in NRL) whether the ball was grounded or whether there were any knock-ons. It should be brought to soccer, as the only way to score a goal is to get it into the back of the net. However, they may want to check whether it was offside, or whether it may have touched someone else's hand on the way to the back of the net. How much do you know about Charlotte Dawson? GRV - Absolutely nothing. What are your thoughts on former NRL CEO, David Gallop? *MM - He is probably one of Australia's most successful sports administrators, probably second behind Andrew Demetriou. He however had to deal with salary cap breaches involving the Bulldogs and Melbourne Storm, and was instrumental in getting a team set up on the Gold Coast. The game has changed a lot under him since he took control in 2002 and resigned in 2012. *GRV - Note: I hate David Gallop. What he did to Storm in comparison to Canterbury was awful and What he said on radio was revolting. What are your thoughts on AFL CEO Andrew Demetriou GRV - I like Andrew, He will be missed by Me but his opposition to a TAS football team and Good Friday football was problematic. I do however love his support of the Afternoon Grand Final. I love it, It is better than NRL. What should be improved in the NRL and AFL? MM AFL: *Friday night football for the Gold Coast Suns, and more Friday night matches in Geelong (speaking of which - there will be a Friday night match in Geelong between the Cats and Kangaroos this season, in May). *More female personalities on Channel Seven's AFL coverage. Even if this means getting Johanna Griggs (the face of the Australian Open) on Saturday night for example, so be it. *At least two matches on the MCG in any given round. NRL: *Some Melbourne Storm matches to be played at Etihad Stadium (like the Sydney Swans take some games to ANZ Stadium). *Bring back the Sunday afternoon Grand Final (3:00pm kick-off). *Regular matches to be played at Allianz and ANZ Stadium like the AFL has regular matches at the MCG and Etihad. *Scheduling of some matches. Who are your favourite AFL commentators, and do you have Foxtel? GRV - Bruce McAvany (Sorry about the spelling) & Dennis Commetti. Also yes I own FOXTEL.